


Natatorium

by Mostlikelyaghost



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlikelyaghost/pseuds/Mostlikelyaghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete Wentz was not the sentimental type. There were very few people he actually cared about in this world. He cared for people like his mother, his father, and his band mates. These select few people meant the world to him and he was loved by them in return. And while he knew he was loved by those closest to him he also couldn’t shake the voices in his head saying that he was wrong, that not one of them actually cared for him in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natatorium

Pete Wentz was not the sentimental type. There were very few people he actually cared about in this world. He cared for people like his mother, his father, and his band mates. These select few people meant the world to him and he was loved by them in return. And while he knew he was loved by those closest to him he also couldn’t shake the voices in his head saying that he was wrong, that not one of them actually cared for him in the slightest. These thoughts were the product of his fame. Since his band had made it big and become famous, people from all over the globe had been trying to seduce him and take him for granted. The gold diggers of this world wanted their share of his wealth, and for a little while, he let them. When he was young and inexperienced he believed every word from all of these people's mouths. He believed Alex when she said she loved him and then asked for a new watch. He believed Jessica when she had come to him crying because her car had ‘broken down’ in his driveway and had asked if he would replace it. Over and over again this was happening to him, until one day he just shut down, turned off his emotions and ignored the pain that came from knowing that no one would ever love him for him. He lived his life like this for quite some time. He avoided meeting new people and tried his best not to get hurt again. He was pretty successful in his endeavours too; that is until his band was put on Warped Tour and he met Mikey Way.  
Mikey way was a fellow bassist in his brother's band at the time. They met by chance and hit it off immediately. Mikey had literally run into Pete the first time they met. One of Mikey’s fellow bandmates was chasing him through the bus site and they somehow had ended up by Fall Out Boy’s bus. Thankfully, Frank had noticed Pete’s presence and stopped, but Mikey had apparently missed him completely because he had them both on the ground a moment later. They laughed it off and Mikey had excessively apologised for what he had done.  
Subsequent to their first encounter Mikey had gone out of his way to watch every Fall Out Boy set that he could. After the third time seeing them he cornered Pete and asked him on a date. While Pete was flattered that someone had seemed to actually want him he had said no. He felt that he couldn't say yes because that would go against everything he now stood for. He felt that he had to protect himself from what could happen, even if that meant he was a bit sad at the moment. Mikey Way was a catch but he wasn’t biting.  
Mikey saw right through him though and would ask him out after every set he went to, until, after a month of constant pining, Pete finally caved and said yes. They went on a simple coffee date that Pete ended with a kiss on Mikey’s lips. After their third date Mikey had asked Pete if he wanted to make it official, Pete said yes and felt confident that this relationship would be different from the rest.  
They had been dating for two years when they decided to move in together. They looked around for awhile trying to find the perfect home. They looked at a lot of houses, but none of them were the one for them. One was close to both their record labels but had too much in it. The real estate agent said it had a natatorium in it, so they checked it out assuming it would be something cool. They both agreed that the house was too big, and who actually needed an indoor swimming pool in California. There was another house that was too small. It was a one bedroom townhouse that would have been perfect for two people, but they wanted to have kids someday. After awhile they found a nice three bedroom house in a suburb of LA with a yard and dreams for the future.  
After four years of being together, they decided to stop dating. The night they decided to end their current relationship Pete took them out for the day. He told Mikey they could do whatever he wanted. They went bowling, got ice cream, and took a walk in the park. Mikey then asked if they could go to the courthouse and get married. They had talked about marriage before and had agreed that neither of them really wanted a proper wedding. Pete quickly agreed and whisked him away happily.  
Shortly after being married they decided to adopt their first kid. His name was Jackson. When they brought him home they were terrified that they would somehow mess this kid up. Mikey’s job didn’t allow him to be home all the time and they had no idea what they would do when he left. For the first time since it happened, though, Pete was happy that Fall Out Boy had broken up.  
When Jackson was two they decided to adopt again. This time around they adopted twins called Jessica and James. Jackson was thrilled because now, not only did he have siblings to someday play with, these kids were named after team rocket. Around this time, My Chem broke up. This was more than okay because Mikey wanted to spend more time with his family. They now had three small kids and Pete couldn’t do it himself. He would miss the band, but he missed his family more when he was away on tour.  
Together Mikey and Pete raised their kids with absolute delight. Their relationship was as strong as ever, their kids were happy, and everything was going great. Pete wrote books and Mikey occasionally made music with his friend David Debiak. They released an album under the name Electric Century called For The Night To Control. The people who got it in their issue of Kerrang seemed to enjoy it.  
Pete Wentz was not the sentimental type, but he was now.


End file.
